Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a voice processing method thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus capable of recognizing a user's voice and a voice processing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In addition to recent various functions of audio/video (AV) apparatuses such as a blue-ray Disc® (BD)/digital versatile disc (DVD) player, as well as a television, functions of using a microphone for voice recognition to control the apparatus have been used beyond an input method employing an existing remote controller.
A voice recognition method includes a voice command processing method of recognizing a previously stored instruction, and a method of processing a dialogue voice of recognizing not the previously stored instruction, but rather recognizing the voice. For example, to turn up the volume of the electronic apparatus, the volume of the electronic apparatus may be controlled by a previously stored instruction of “volume up” or by dialogue voice recognition of processing voice of “increase the volume” having the same meaning as “volume up” but not stored. In the case of the dialogue voice recognition, an external voice recognition server is used to analyze a user's voice and determine the meaning of the voice.
Such two voice recognition systems has currently used a method in which a user's spoken voice is analyzed in the voice recognition server. A determination has been made whether there is a command mode process. In response to a spoken voice corresponding to a previously stored instruction, a relevant function is performed; otherwise, the spoken voice is processed by a dialog mode process.
In the foregoing method, when a user speaks dialogue voice, the spoken voice has to unconditionally undergo both a command mode process and a dialog mode process. However, this causes a problem with respect to the time taken in carrying out both the command mode process and the dialog mode process, and the inefficiency of operating the system where the instruction process is wastefully performed.